


My Boyfriends Back (And You're Gonna be in Trouble)

by BergaraHoe (flannelfeelings)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, BAMF Ryan, Blood, Buff Ryan, Confessing Feelings, Confessions of love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fights, Fluff, Gay, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Mentions of Racism, Mentions of homophobia, Pining, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej - Freeform, Ryan is my fucking hero, Self Esteem Issues, Violence, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, fluff!, protective!ryan, shyan, shyan au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/BergaraHoe
Summary: During a well-deserved night out Shane lands himself in some hot water...Luckily, his best friend Ryan always has his back.AKA, the one where Shane gets into a bar fight and Ryan kicks some intolerant ass.





	My Boyfriends Back (And You're Gonna be in Trouble)

**Author's Note:**

> Here I fucking am again
> 
> Some angsty juices for Kilarea. This is all I do now- just write fanfiction and force her to read it. It be like that
> 
> Warnings there is some graphic violence in this but its quick and not too bad! There are some intolerant behaviors but nothing too in detail. Also, this is ALL a fictional representation of all characters involved! Pls don't sue me anyone. 
> 
> Enjoy  
> SHANE CULLLT

It wasn’t often that Ryan and Shane got a night out to just let loose. They both worked hard on Unsolved, sometimes upwards of 60 hours a week to perfect their show. While they loved every moment of the work they put into their craft; it was more than time for them to have a night off.

Without wanting to make it too obvious that Ryan was going to ask Shane to be his boyfriend, he’d casually invited Shane to go out this Friday. Ryan had been thinking more along the lines of an upscale Italian restaurant, something with low lighting and a nice elegant mood.

However, when Ryan proposed going out, Shane instantly replied, “ _Yes_! Let’s get everyone together and get fucked up!”

A group bar crawl where Shane surely intended to get black out drunk didn’t exactly scream _romance_ , so Ryan put his plans on hold until he could figure out another way to ask the taller man to be exclusive. Though, he didn’t know how long it would take him to work up the courage… again.

This is how they ended up at a bar called _Tootsies_ at 9:30 on a Friday night. Jen and Daysha had been responsible for the bar choice, shockingly. The bar was very college-geared, it was smack dab in the middle of tons of sorority houses and other restaurants. Shane and Ryan had both groaned about being too old to attend a joint like this, but the girls shut them down.

“28 isn’t _old_ Ryan!” Daysha snapped.

“ _I’m_ not 28,” Shane reminded her.

“Then strap on your diaper Shane, because we’re going to party tonight!”

There wasn’t much he could say in argument to that. The night raveled on as most nights out tended to. The girls were having a blast, and Shane seemed to be having fun too, but Ryan didn’t love the vibe that the other _Tootsies_ patrons were giving off. He wasn’t sure specifically what was bothering him, other than a few less-than-friendly stares from a table full of drunk college guys a few tables over, nothing had happened. Ryan just figured they were annoyed with the groups loud drinking and conversation, though, the whole bar was pretty much doing the same.

As the time rolled on, the group began to disperse. They lost Daysha halfway through drunk karaoke, as she’d decided to go home with another (age appropriate) patron she’d been hitting it off with. Jen bowed out around midnight, claiming if she came home super shitfaced _again_ her roommates would stage an intervention.

“So then there were two,” Shane mused as he and Ryan took their seats at the bartop, each ordering a beer.

They’d been taking it pretty easy on the drinking, though a significant buzz was pulsing through both of them. Ryan tried to control his lingering gaze that kept shifting back to comb over Shane’s entire body. His usually neatly groomed brown hair was messy from dancing, and there was a tipsy glaze in his caramel eyes. He’d opted out of his glasses tonight (which was a good idea, since the last time he wore them to a night out, he’d lost them.) and Ryan couldn’t help but stare at his perfectly straight, lengthy nose. His curving jaw and long limbs somehow looked sexier tonight than Ryan could remember.

“I guess so,” Ryan replied with a swig of his beer.

Shane’s answering smile crinkled up the lines around his eyes,and made Ryan’s heart skip erratically. He felt sweat bead on the back of his neck; _god_ how he longed to reach out and touch Shane’s hand. To tell him how much he loved him...more than a friend. The pulsing music and flashing lights from the dancefloor mixed with the alcohol in his system was definitely lowering his inhibitions. Ryan had to get out of here, or he was going to kiss Shane.

“Can you gimme a minute?” Ryan asked Shane over the music, “I’m gonna step out.”

Shane looked worried, “Sure Ry, is everything okay?”

“Yes, just need some air.”

Shane nodded, “Okay man. Hurry back though,” he jerked his chin toward the group of young men Ryan had noticed staring earlier, “your adoring fans are watching.”

Ryan glanced over his shoulder at the table. For some reason, the men were all glaring intensely at him. Even when he made eye contact with some of them, they didn't back down.

“Weird…” Ryan said as he turned back to Shane, “I’ll just be a minute.”

As he exited the bar, passing the table, he again made eye contact with a few of the guys. The biggest one, wearing a blue t-shirt and with a sweep of blonde hair, narrowed his eyes and gave Ryan a sneer. He was similarly sized to Ryan, maybe a little taller, but no bulkier. Ryan scowled back at him before walking outside. Whatever the guy’s issue was, he could walk it out here and talk to Ryan about it if he had the nuts.

Once Ryan had stepped into the fresh air, he let his breath out slowly. He just needed to clear his head from all of the nasty Shane thoughts before they went too far. He opened his phone and started skimming his eyes over the script for the upcoming episode. He wasn’t supposed to be working tonight, but he needed a few minutes of distraction.

Footsteps thudding up behind him alerted his attention, as he expected to see the blonde beefcake coming up behind him with an uppercut. But it was just a couple entering the bar. As they swung the door open to walk in, he heard shouting from within the bar. They appeared to notice the scene inside, and decide to go somewhere else, because they closed the door and kept walking.

He snorted, sounded like someone was getting arrested tonight. Crazy drunk people. After a few more moments of skimming and editing the script, he heard the door swing open again as people left, and the noises from inside filtered out into the busy street.

“You like that you  _pussy_?!”

He frowned, glancing behind him at the door. He couldn’t see inside. _Charming_ , he thought. He went back to the script.

What he heard the next time the door swung open about ten seconds later, is something he would never forget. Not even when he was old and gray.

“ _Ryan_!”

There was an audible _squeak_! of Ryan’s sneaker pivoting on the sidewalk as he turned his body toward the bar within half a second of hearing the shout. His phone shattered to the ground but he couldn’t bring himself to care as his brain put together the pieces of everything he’d just heard. He slammed his body into the bar door, and froze at the scene before him.

In the center of the cluttered tables, the group of guys, led by the bulky blonde, were circled around someone on the floor. Most of the guys were just standing there, but Ryan saw that the blonde had someone by the collar. Ryan noticed the bartender was on the phone frantically; she was probably calling the police.

 _Shane_ , was all Ryan’s mind could register.

_Shane_

_Shane_

_Shane_

_Shane_

_Shane with a bloody nose_

_Shane with a black eye_

_Shane, curled in half, clutching his side_

Ryan’s eyes zeroed in on the blonde.

“Oh look!” the guy who had a hold of Shane’s collar said, noticing Ryan’s entrance, “your boyfriend’s back!”

Shane turned his head lazily, eyes meeting Ryan’s across the room. The look in his eyes was something along the lines of: _Ryan, please don’t get yourself hurt_. Ryan hoped that his returning look was one of comfort, but Shane looked scared.

“Let the fuck go of his shirt,” Ryan snarled at the blondie.

One of the frat boy’s friend’s laughed, “Did you hear the fairy, James? He wants you to let his boyfriend go.”

James, the ringleader, smirked at Ryan, and the expression made a white hot fury course through Ryan’s veins, “I don’t think I will. See, he caught an attitude with me.”

Ryan’s lip curled up over his teeth, “I will give you _one more_ chance to let go of him, you roided-up Ken doll knockoff.”

Now, James was not laughing or smiling. He looked angry. “Come and get him.” he spit out.

Let the record show, that James asked for what happened next.

Though, that didn’t seem to prepare him for Ryan’s fist colliding with the bridge of his nose. James tried to throw his hands up to protect himself, dropping Shane to the ground in the process, but Ryan grabbed his wrists with one hand, and plowed his other fist into Jame’s obnoxiously upturned schnoz.

There was a deafening _crack_ like plywood snapping, and James screamed at the top of his lungs. Blood poured over Ryan’s fists, both from his own knuckles splitting, and James’ broken nose erupting with the red liquid. James went down to his ass in five seconds, cradling his face as he moaned in pain. His cronies had started to disperse, as the sound of sirens approached outside.

Ryan grabbed James by the collar of his shirt, yanking him to his trembling legs, “how do _you_ like it? Huh? Do _you_ like to be hit and dragged around? How ‘bout I make _you_ look worse than him?!”

Ryan reared back to punch James again, but a soft grasp on his wrist stopped him. He craned his neck to see Shane, beaten and bruised, grabbing his wrist in a weak clutch.

“Stop Ryan,” his voice was rough and feeble, “you’re going to kill him. He’s not fucking worth it.”

The sight of Shane’s injured face was enough to make Ryan forget all about the piece of shit in his grasp. He dropped the still-groaning James to the ground and turned to Shane completely.

“Hey! What’s going on here?!” both men turned as a group of uniformed officers walked in. Ryan, standing there over James, with blood smeared across his knuckles, didn’t know what to say.

“The security cameras will have caught everything!” the bartender spoke up, “I’m the one who called you.”

The next hour was a blur. Shane was whisked off for medical attention, and after analyzing everyone’s statements and the security footage, the police did not arrest Ryan, though, as they took James into custody, they said he may press charges. Ryan said he would prepare himself for if that happened. They took James to an overnight cell to dry out. After Shane’s injuries were cleaned up and dressed from the paramedics, they asked Ryan to show them his hand. He obliged, wincing as they cleaned up his split skin. He luckily, had not broken his hand.  They were permitted to leave with the knowledge that the police would probably be contacting them for further questioning.

Ryan had not been present during Shane’s statement, so he still didn’t know everything that had gone down. Neither of them felt stable enough to drive, so they ended up taking a cab back to Shane’s place. At this point, the sun was starting to creep up behind the hills. It was nearly 5 AM.

The cab ride was painfully silent.

“Thanks,” Shane said as he got out of the cab.

Ryan’s heart wrenched at the way Shane walked stiffly and slowly, like every movement pained him.

“Shane?”

“Yeah Ryan?”

“Are you gonna be okay by yourself?”

Shane looked at his feet. He was quiet for a moment, and Ryan thought he was debating how to tell Ryan to leave, but then, his shoulders trembled and a small sob could be heard from deep within his throat.

Ryan quickly paid the cab driver and climbed out, throwing his arm over Shane’s and walking him up to the elevator. By the time they reached Shane’s unit, the taller man was full on blubbering. His body shook with his cries, and he cringed with each hitch of breath. Obviously his side was hurting, and this wasn’t helping.

Ryan crossed the familiar apartment into the kitchen., grabbing a glass and filling it with cold water. Obi appeared from wherever he was hiding and came to curl up on his sobbing dad’s lap. Shane ran his hands through the orange fur half-heartedly. Ryan handed Shane the glass and went into his bedroom to grab him a t-shirt and some sweats; something more comfortable than his jeans and bloodied flannel. He walked back into the living room with the clothes. Shane hadn’t even touched the glass of water.

“C’mon Shane,” Ryan said softly, “let’s get you out of those clothes.”

Shane sniffled as he stood up off the couch, entire body still shaking, “I’m not in the mood tonight.”

Ryan gave him a soft smile. At least Shane was still capable of teasing him.

Ryan didn’t know why he did it, but _he_ was the one who undid all of Shane’s buttons. Even the ones dried with his blood. He pulled it off of Shane’s arms, letting Shane take off the black t-shirt underneath.

Ryan gasped once Shane’s shirt came off. A series of mid-sized dark purple bruises decorated his ribs, as if someone had kicked him repeatedly. Instantly, Ryan’s nostrils flared and his teeth gritted painfully. His fist clenched, which made the split skin burn under the bandaid, but he didn’t care.

“Hey,” Shane said softly, “can I have my shirt?”

“Sorry.” Ryan handed him the clean t-shirt and Shane pulled it on, wincing with the movement. Shane moved to bend in half and unbutton his jeans, but grimaced and stood up straight as his aching ribs protested the movement.

“I’ve got you Shane.” Ryan murmured. He undid the button and slid the jeans down his friends endlessly long legs. Ryan helped pull the fresh sweatpants up, and led Shane to the couch to sit him back down. He handed Shane the glass again.

“Drink.” he urged, curling Shane’s fingers around the cup and moving the water to his lips. Shane silently drank the water. It was quiet for a minute, just Obi’s gentle purring as he nudged against the boys legs, wondering why everyone was so subdued tonight.

Finally, Ryan broke the silence, “I’m sorry.”

Shane’s head snapped sideways, “You’re _what_?”

Ryan couldn’t meet Shane’s blackened eye, “I’m sorry. It’s my fault. I-I left you alone. I thought they were staring at me, but it was you they were gunning for.”

Shane shook his head, “No it wasn’t. They _were_ staring at you. The big guy- James? He said some shit after you left. Something… something very awful.” he pursed his lips, as if he wasn’t sure Ryan should hear the rest, “something nasty about Asian people. I told him to shut his fucking mouth. He uh...he didn’t like that. It escalated from there.”

Ryan watched Shane speak, heart aching at the thought of Shane alone in the bar, defending _Ryan_ and getting himself hurt because of it.

“So...it’s still my fault.” Ryan said, feeling nauseous, “you were defending me. And you got hurt. Because of me.”

“Ryan, stop it! I would defend you even if it killed me-”

“And it _almost_ did Shane!”

Shane shook his head, staring at Obi’s perked up ears, “Listen, I didn’t mean to make everything worse. I know I’m weak and I shouldn’t have tried to take on someone like that. But...those _thing_ s he was saying Ryan. You wouldn't have been able to keep quiet either.”

“You’re _not_ weak Shane,” Ryan instantly felt even guiltier for making Shane feel like he wasn’t strong enough to defend Ryan, “you’re the bravest person I know. And you’re the strongest, and toughest, and smartest and most amazing. Thank you for coming to my defense. That’s something I’ll never be able to repay you for. Even if it kills me that it’s _my_ fault this happened to you.”

“You have to stop,” Shane pleaded, “Ryan you _saved_ me. God, when you walked in that bar I thought you were going to murder someone. I’ve _never_ seen that look on your face. I actually felt _bad_ for James. Thank you for that...you’re a force to be reckoned with when you’re angry.”

Ryan sighed, “only when the people I love are threatened.”

Shane was quiet for a second, then almost did a double-take, “The people you _what_?”

Ryan grimaced, “That didn’t come out the way I imagined it.”

The taller man looked like he was suppressing a laugh. Finally, after a moment of fighting it, he apparently stopped caring, and let out a short chuckle.

Offended, Ryan demanded, “What the fuck is funny right now?”

“It’s just- you’re in _love_ with me, and decided to tell me when I’m this disgusting?” he gestured to his injured face and pajama-clad body, “after I’ve cried like a little bitch?”

“Hey,” Ryan touched Shane’s arm gently, “you’re not a _bitch_ so please don’t ever say that again. And...yes. I love you. It’s not like I was planning to do it this way. But you should know...even right now, you’re the most handsome man on the planet.”

He felt vulnerable saying this, since Shane hadn’t indicated at all which way he felt in return, but the words were spilling out of his mouth without any control. He was exhausted, and transitioning from drunk to hungover, and his hand hurt like a bitch. Also, he’d just remembered that he left his phone outside the bar, and he was kinda upset about that.

Shane turned to face Ryan fully on the couch, and leaned in slowly. Ryan’s eyes went wide as he felt Shane touch his lips. He froze, not wanting to do anything to screw it up.

“Are you gonna kiss back?” Shane mumbled against Ryan’s lips, “‘cause I’m starting to feel uncomfortable.”

Ryan carefully pulled Shane in and deepened the kiss, exploring his taller friend’s mouth with eagerness. How many times had he dreamed of this moment? Countless hours of daydreaming at his desk as Shane chewed on a pencil, many moments on Unsolved wanting to run into Shane’s arms for comfort from a door creaking. And now here they were, locked in an intense embrace on Shane’s couch, practically eating each other’s faces.

“I love you too.” Shane whispered when they pulled away to breathe.

“That’s good.” Ryan breathed tiredly.

“Besides, now I know that you can protect me. _Real_ husband material. My mom will like that.”

Ryan rolled his eyes, “Must you cheapen every nice moment?”

Shane giggled, and to see him look happy after the night’s events, was the most soothing reprieve Ryan could have asked for. He responded calmly, “Yes. So buckle up Bergara, cause dating me is twice as annoying as being my friend.”

Ryan leaned against Shane’s shoulder, feeling his drowsy eyes drift shut, “I can’t wait.”

Before he dozed off for good, he thought he heard a quiet response that said, “Neither can I.”

And felt a soft kiss to his forehead.


End file.
